


Not Made for Safe Havens

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [3]
Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokai Red and Bouken Red come to an even greater understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Made for Safe Havens

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place near the end of episode 21, "The Heart of an Adventurer".

Marvelous pushed Akashi Satoru up against the wall in the dim hallway, holding him with an arm against his chest.

Satoru let himself be manhandled and gave him that aggravating smirk. "Peril stirs more than the heart, hmm?"

Marvelous glared, hating to be predictable, but damn if the man wasn't right. "It stirs the blood," he admitted grudgingly.

Pointing with his chin down the hall toward the room where the rest of the Gokaiger were eating and drinking, Satoru asked, "What about them?"

"They can find their own hallway if they want."

Satoru laughed. "I meant, why not one of them?"

Marvelous moved so his whole body was against the other man...who was obviously interested. "Haven't you heard that variety is the spice of life?" 

"As long as I won't have any enraged super sentai chasing me down afterward. Adventure is one thing...suicide is another."

Marvelous rolled his eyes. "Not only does my crew know what I'm doing, Luka practically pushed me out the door after you and I'm fairly sure that anyone who tries to come through that door will accidentally trip over someone's feet and become unconscious."

"They take care of you."

"They just hate when I'm cranky." Marvelous decided that was more than enough talking and crushed his lips against Satoru's. As the kiss was getting really interesting, Satoru used his leverage on the wall to flip them around and crush Marvelous, knocking the wind out of him and sucking down whatever air he had left with another kiss.

"I thought I told you not to rush," Satoru said, pulling back.

"I'm not rushing. If I was rushing, you'd already be coming all over my hand." Marvelous enjoyed the hitch in the other man's breath. "If I was rushing, in another minute I'd probably be inside you, making sure you didn't forget the Gokaiger any time soon."

Satoru swallowed. "Oh, you're good."

"I told _you_ : I'm going to show you the way pirates do things. And when we see something we want...we take it." Hooking a leg behind Satoru's knee, he pulled him just enough off balance to step away from the wall and pull Satoru further down the hall.

As he'd hoped, there was a small alcove with a chair and Marvelous sank down into the chair, pulling Satoru with him. Bracing a hand on the wall above Marvelous, Satoru straddled his lap gracefully. "So, pirate, go ahead and take."

"Jacket. Off."

Satoru's lips quirked, but he pulled his hand off the wall, balancing on Marvelous' lap with strong legs, tossing his jacket aside. Marvelous ran his hands under the black shirt underneath, holding his own breathing under control through force of will. Satoru had no such inhibitions and he closed his eyes for a moment as Marvelous fondled his chest, then braced both arms over Marvelous' head.

"Keep your hands there."

Satoru nodded, then gasped as Marvelous pulled the shirt up above his nipples and leaned up far enough to lick one and then the other.

"Good," Marvelous whispered. He knew Satoru was allowing this, allowing him the illusion of total control, but it was enough. He reached down and unbuttoned Satoru's pants, pulling down his underwear just enough to reach Satoru's dick, which was extremely interested in the proceedings.

Running his thumb over the tip and listening to Satoru's low moan, Marvelous considered his options — fewer than he preferred, but all appealing. Then, leaning back in the chair, he slithered down until Satoru's dick was at just the right level.

Licking and sucking everything he could reach, he listened to the sounds above him with glee. Whenever Satoru's breathing sped up too much, Marvelous would slow down. After the fifth or sixth time, he heard Satoru curse under his breath.

"I thought you didn't want to rush." Marvelous asked with remarkable innocence.

"I wouldn't mind some haste, though."

Marvelous chuckled. "Don't be silly, it's all about the adventure, not the treasure at the end, right?" He licked a stripe up Satoru's thigh for the hell of it.

"You're a bastard, Marvelous," he said through gritted teeth.

"I know." Feeling happily piratical, Marvelous finally let Satoru come, enjoying the trembling in the other man's thighs as his body shook in release. Wiping his face, Marvelous slid back onto the chair, touching Satoru's shaky arms and pulling him down so he sat on Marvelous' legs. 

After a few deep breaths, Satoru pulled his underwear and pants back up and smiled. "Let me guess..." He slid down slowly, rubbing his body against Marvelous, who groaned at the feeling.

"Yeah, that's it," Marvelous said as Satoru opened Marvelous' pants. He grabbed Satoru's head, running his fingers through his hair, which managed to be simultaneously soft and spiky. 

Leaning his head back against the wall behind the chair, Marvelous let go of everything except the feeling of Satoru sucking on him. Pulling on his hair, Marvelous shoved in as far he could go, cursing in five languages under his breath as Satoru took it all, even leaning forward for a deeper angle.

Luckily, Satoru wasn't interested in teasing in return, because Marvelous didn't know what he would have done. He needed to come and his back arched and Satoru leaned his arms on Marvelous' hips so hard there would be amazing bruises there in the morning and that was it, that was enough.

Marvelous slumped down in the chair, sweat beading on his forehead. Satoru leaned his head against Marvelous' thigh.

"I think I might just be getting the hang of this adventure thing," Marvelous said finally.

Satoru grinned against his skin. "You just might."

\--end--


End file.
